


Volleyball, Space, and Iwaizumi Hajime

by sugawarakovshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarakovshi/pseuds/sugawarakovshi
Summary: Oikawa Tooru has three great loves in his life. Volleyball, space, and Iwaizumi Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Volleyball, Space, and Iwaizumi Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a while so I hope you like it! It's basically just a peak into Oikawa's head :)

Oikawa Tooru has three great loves in his life. Volleyball, space, and Iwaizumi Hajime. He, of course, loves other things. But nothing sparks a fire in him the way they do.

Volleyball. 

Tooru has been playing this sport for as long as he could remember, Iwa-chan always by his side. As a third year at Aoba Johsai, he is the captain of his team once again. He trusts his teammates and they feel the same about him.

Tooru loves the feeling of the ball on his fingertips. He loves the feeling after setting the ball for a spiker with no one around to block. He loves winning more than anything because it means he gets to stay on the court.

Sometimes he forgets. Sometimes he gets caught up in rivalry. He wants to crush that bastard Ushiwaka. He wants to crush Tobio-chan, his precious junior. Sometimes he becomes obsessed with working to be better.

But ultimately, he loves volleyball. He knows that volleyball is fun. 

Nothing can get Tooru fired up the way that volleyball can.

Space. 

Tooru doesn’t remember what started his fascination with the stars in the sky. Maybe it was all the movies about aliens he watched with Iwa-chan when they were kids.

Either way, Tooru constantly watches the sky, night after night. He always tells his friends new things he’s learned about space. Makki, Mattsun, and Iwa-chan always encourage him.

They see the light in his eyes when he tells them about Olympus Mons – the volcano on Mars that’s three times taller than Mt. Everest. They hear the way he barely pauses to take a breath when he tells them about how Jupiter’s Great Red Spot is getting smaller and what that might mean for the planet. They feel the way the couch vibrates as he shakes with anticipation when they watch a space documentary with him.

Nothing can get Tooru excited the way that space can.

Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Tooru doesn’t know a world without Iwa-chan. They’ve been together, connected at the hip, for his entire life. His best friend. His partner. His ace. His Iwa-chan.

He loves so many things about Iwa-chan. The way Iwa-chan knows when he’s faking a smile. Iwa-chan's reliability. The way Iwa-chan’s ears turn pink when Tooru flirts with him. Iwa-chan’s arms. The way his frown threatens to curve up into a smile when he’s teasing Tooru. His obsession with Godzilla, that rivals Tooru’s own obsession with space. The way he’s always warm while Tooru is always cold. His goofy smile when he’s proud of a joke he comes up with. The way Tooru sleeps easiest when the two are in the same room.

Most of all, he loved the look of determination on Iwa-chan’s face when he finally confessed to Tooru. He loves how incredibly happy he was in that moment, and how incredibly happy he still is, when he looks at their fingers intertwined.

Nothing can get Tooru happy the way that Iwaizumi Hajime can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Special thanks to Julia, Rylan, and Hannah for supporting me and giving me the courage to post. I love y'all


End file.
